Batman Orgins: Joker
by J.A. Stevens
Summary: Tells the origins of the Joker. It's a prequel and sequel to Dark Knight! Find out the Joker's true plans for Gotham. Starts in high school and ends in Arkham READ/Rev PLS!
1. A Friendly Introduction

**NOTE:** This is just a test/preview of a Joker Origins story I am writing. Now this is just a quickly put together chapter to introduce some of the characters and a hint at the plotline. If people like it I will quickly finish the story:).

I do not own any characters or any names :).

* * *

**Chapter 1 A Friendly Introduction**

That particular night was a nice, cool night. The dew glistened on the grass as the silence of the night echoed through the seamlessly empty town. Through the maze of houses, one stood out more than all others. The house had a mahogany door and a blue finish. But what stood out most of all about the house was that the window was broken in. The moonlight lit up through the broken window illuminating the sight. In the view you could see a badly beaten man, probably in his forties, blood rushing from his nose and mouth. He sat there gasping for air.

"Pah-Please! I don't have much money, just take what you want and go!" The man finally gasped as blood ran down his chin.

Suddenly another figure appeared in the view. His back was turned, but from what could be seen he had a snow mask on and was dressed completely in black. He leaned forward, grasping the armrests on the chair the man was tied to.

"HA!" The assailant crowed. "I don't want your money… don't you get it? And I know you have more money than you let on....I know who you work forrrr." An evil laughter escaped his mouth, starting as a soft mummer and ending with a loud screech.

"What…how do you know? WHO ARE YOU!?" The bleeding man screamed.

The assailant tilted his head like a confused dog, grinning as he did. He stood up and started passing the room with his hand under his chin as if he was thinking about something.

"I said….who the FUCK are you!?" The man started to sound like a broken record.

The masked man bent down closing in on him. His face was about a foot away when he briskly torn off his ski mask.

The man's eyes grew, shock spread across his face. "No…" was all he could find himself saying.

The pleas coming from the man made the assailant excited. He just continued shrieking with laughter.

"No…No….No…No……Listen I'm sorry, it was a mistake! It was a long time ago! I've learned from my mistakes! I'm only human!" The man yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Thank God for that or it might take longer to kill yah!" The masked man swiftly put his hand in his pocket.

"No….No…No…PLEASE!"

"No…No…No," Mocked the perpetrator. He then jumped up and pulled out a blade, grinning as he stuck it up to the old man's throat. "Do you like luring people in with a false sense of security?"

The man just sat there and continued to sob.

"Let me ask you a question…" Said the masked figure.

"What?" The man groaned.

The evil man slowly licked his scarred lips, "…Why so serious!?"

* * *

**Batman Origins: Joker**

* * *

_10 years earlier…_

"W…..whhyyy………Hey……Jack……..Why so serious……JACK!" A girl's voice shrilled through the silence.

A young handsome blonde haired boy jumped awake, looking around at his untimely surroundings. His name was Jack, a 14 year old boy who was a freshman at his local high school. He seemed to have dozed off during his chemistry class, and the girl who sat in front of him was turned around facing him. Her name was Sarah. She was one of the prettiest, most popular girls in school…so why was she talking to Jack. In his high school Jack had been an outcast. He never talked, never could take a joke, and even treated everyone who tried to talk to him like they didn't exist. So why was this brunette goddess (that's what the jocks call her) talking to Jack. He sat there thinking maybe he was still asleep.

"Huh Jack? Why are you so serious all the time? You should really loosen up!" The girl smiled, she seemed like she had good intentions.

Jack brushed his hands through his shaggy hair, examining the teacher as to try to pick up where the rest of the class was at in the book. His eyes then traced back down to the brunette that was sitting directly in front of him. She patiently waited for an answer.

"Uh excuse me, what did you say to me?" Jack didn't mean to say anything, but it slipped out like word vomit.

The girl giggled. "You know I've tried to tell my friends that you are probably not as bad as you seem. I mean it's not like you're some kind of serial killer or something hehe."

Jack just stared directly into her eyes.

The girl's laugh turned into silence. "You…you aren't…are you?"

"Listen, I know you're trying to be nice and all, but I really don't need this. Really. I'm fine without friends." Jack then turned his head down and continued on his homework.

The girl sat there in utter confusion to the boys' outlook on life. Finally she broke the silence. "Well, initiations this week, you know for the freshmen, well they need another boy to initiate…"

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. "You've got to be joking…there's no way I'd ever do that!"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun, I'm getting initiated too, and it'll be a good way for you to make friends! It's a rite of passage you know, and then when you are a senior you can initiate a kid of your own!" She seemed a little too excited for initiation, which consisted mainly of throwing food at the girls and then eventually turns into a giant wet t-shirt contest.

Jack slammed his book shut, "I don't want friends okay! Just leave me alone."

The bell sounded through the hallways cueing Jack to quickly get up and leave. As he made his way past the desks he bumped past one of Sarah's friends named Morgan.

"Hey!" She grunted, "I swear there is something wrong with that kid!"

Little did anyone know, something was wrong, something was very wrong. Jack had many secrets in his past, and one was about to find its way out.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. The whole day Jack tried to avoid Sarah, hoping to not have a repeat confrontation. Before he knew it school was over and he headed home. Jack ran up the stairs of his middle class house, swung open the door and raced to his room, passing his mom who was slaving away in the kitchen.

"Hun, dinner will be ready pretty soon so go get washed up!" She yelled as he flew by.

"I'm not hungry!" replied Jack as he finally reached his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

_Why did she talk to me? Was this a setup? I'm not going to fall for it._ Jacks mind raced with conclusions as to the real reason for the brunette's sudden interest in him. One thing he learned over the years was to never trust anyone, be it your closest friend. That's the bad part in society. If your best friend was offered a billion dollar check to stop hanging out with you, there's no doubt that he would take it. For his age Jack probably thought about life way more than he should.

He would often day dream of how his life would of turned out if what had happened to him never did. Would he still be playing baseball, would his best friend Xavier still be his friend, would he have a girlfriend by now. But he has learned that the past is the past, the history of yesterday cannot be rewritten.

Jacks mother, Sharon, opened the door to his bedroom. He jumped as he turned to face her.

"Hey hun, food's ready….sure you don't want anything?" She said in a concerned way.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine, honestly." Jack pushed his head into his pillow.

"Ok…well I love you." With that she closed the door.

Jack often thought that he should tell his mom about what had happened, what made her once happy and joyful son the way he is today, maybe then the endless sessions with the psychiatrist would stop. But he couldn't. He couldn't bare her heart break. This was his burden to bare, no one's else.

* * *

**NOTE:** Will Jack get initiated? Will he gain friends? And the biggest question of all, how did he get the multiple scars on his face? Also what happened in his past to make him the way he is? All will be answered in my story! I am really excited about this story and hope to finish it soon. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and **reviews** are welcomed!


	2. Change

**NOTE:** So I hope this chapter shows you a side of the Joker you've never considered. The beginning is a flashback so before you get too confused haha. So this story is starting off kinda slow, bare with me, I have really exciting chapters ahead and almost everything about the Joker will be explained in full detail! I hope you guys stick with me, it's going to be a great ride! Enjoy chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: Change**

"Jack…HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sharon, Jack's mom, screamed as she presented the blue iced birthday cake to the group of excited 10 year olds. Scribbled on the cake was 'Happy 10th Birthday Jack, the Best Son a Mother Could Ask For!' She hurried past all the balloons and hungry children to the picnic table in the center of the backyard. Being a single parent, she had been proud of setting up a successful birthday party by herself. She placed the cake on the table and prepared to light it.

Jack jumped up and down in the moon bounce his mom had rented with his best friend Xavier. He was the happiest kid in the world, as most kids are on their birthday. He continued to jump, staring off in the distance, when something suddenly caught his eye. In the corner of the yard, beyond the fence, he could see a battered up grey van pull up with balloons hanging out the window. He stopped jumping and concentrated on the van intently, curiosity started to build.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jack got pushed down onto the bouncing floor.

"Hey!"

"Sorry dude, I thought you lost it for a second." Xavier held out his hand to help up his friend.

Jack reluctantly grabbed it and used the support to get back on his feet.

"Hey man, your mom's about to cut your cake! Are you sure you're okay?" Xavier said with a concerned look on his little face.

"Yeah…race you there! " Jack said, and before he was even finished he was out of the bounce house.

"You cheater!" Xavier exclaimed who was soon close behind.

The little picnic table was surrounded by a the ravage group of hungry 10 year olds. Jack and Xavier soon joined the fun. After the group finished their enthusiastic Happy Birthday Song, Jack blew out the 10 flaming candles, and soon Sharon started passing out the pieces of homemade cake. The party seemed to be a great success; everyone was enjoying the cake and company of their friends. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing…

* * *

"Ah!" Jack woke up in a heated sweat. He looked around his room as if to make sure it was safe. He was growing tiresome with these dreams, why can't he just put it behind him. Why must he relive it every night? He grabbed his pillow and flipped it over. The sensation of the cold side of the pillow was enough to make him fill better, but all this was flushed away when he saw it was almost time for school to start. He quickly got his stuff together and left without even bothering to do his hair. Flying down the stairs he passed his mom in the kitchen again.

"Hey mister, I'm making you breakfast! Your favorite, blueberry pancakes! I even went to the store and got powdered sugar this morning!" Sharon exclaimed with the biggest grin on her face.

"Mom, seriously I'm probably going to be late for school, I'm not hungry anyways."

A sad expression shot to Sharon's face. She slowly turned off the skillet and started to clean up the halfway cooked mess. Jack stopped and a feeling of remorse covered his stomach, it almost felt like he just went off the highest tip of a rollercoaster. He quickly turned around and ran to his mom, embracing her in a big hug.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, you know I love you!" Jack said tightly squeezing her. She responded with a tighter hug as well, as tears started to form around her eyes. "Listen cook me up those pancakes and put them in the fridge, they will make a great after school snack." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes with a smile. She grinned widely and wiped away the drops of moisture below her eyes. She quickly grabbed the pan again and continued the cooking. Jack picked a bottle of Sunny D from the refrigerator and left, giving his mom one last hug and kiss goodbye.

Jack didn't have a car, but it was okay because he lived pretty close to the school and without playing sports, the walking kept him in shape. There were some downsides though, for example the passing of the cars would often bring harsh words along with them. Phrases like "Pussy", "Fag", and the ever popular "Weirdo" were only some of the many things people would yell to Jack while on his way to school. He would often fanaticize about them getting in horrendous wrecks while in the process of this name calling. But today was different. He was nearly halfway to school and not one person had yelled to him. Happiness suddenly ran through his body, almost as a victory. But the celebration was cut short when a voice fluttered through the air.

"Hey Jack!" The voice called out.

Jack stopped suddenly in his path and cringed waiting for whatever mean words were soon to follow. He waited…and waited…but nothing came. He slowly turned around and saw Sarah waving at him out the window of her moms SUV. Jack shyly waved back.

"Hey do you need a lift? We have room in the back, it'll be no trouble!" The SUV was now parked on the side of the rode next to Jack.

"No, that's okay, thanks though." He quickly continued to walk.

"Oh come on Jack! Don't you ever get tired of walking to school? This will be a nice break."

Visions of all the torments flew through Jack's mind. He stopped and turned around. Anything was better than walking to school.

"Sure…" He finally said opening the back door. Already in the back was Morgan, who kindly scooted over to make room for Jack. Jack smiled and greeted her with a "hey" and continued to his designated spot.

The car ride started as awkward as someone might think. The only sound in the car was the tunes on the radio, to which Sarah kept changing hoping to find one that was to her satisfaction. It was finally Sarah's mom Diane who tried to break the uneasy situation.

"So…Jack, Sarah tells me you and her are in the same chemistry class." She said focusing on the road ahead.

"Uh, yes ma'am, she sits in front of me actually…" He said in the politest way he could.

"So what do your parents do for a living?"

"Well, my mom's an accountant, and my dad…well he abandon… I mean left us when I was little." Jack squeezed his knees hoping this awkward moment would soon pass.

"Oh well that's nice…" Diane said with a dazed look. Jack looked flabbergasted, wondering if she did not hear him correctly. He just decided not to fight it and continue on with the ride.

In what seemed like forever, they finally reached the parking lot of the school. Jack was the first one out of the car, quickly saying thanks and taking off without any further notice. Sarah and Morgan took a while to get out, and when they did they headed up to school side by side.

"Seriously Sarah, I don't know why you are even trying…he's really gross and weird." Morgan said to her best friend.

" Yeah…I dunno. I feel like there's something more to him. You, on the other hand, don't have to be so mean!" She gently punched her friend in the shoulder and giggled. "We should invite him to sit with us at lunch!"

"Nooooo! No no no! You can't! It'll be popularity suicide! And I've worked hard for this reputation!" Morgan said in a quick angry tone. Sarah just laughed at her mockingly and they both headed to their specified classes.

* * *

Jack went quickly to his first block class, thinking about all the things that had just happened. He still couldn't help but wonder why Sarah was trying to be all nice to him now. I mean a guy like him just doesn't just get that much attention from a girl like her. He found his way to his algebra class and raced to the back row, where only he sat in the room of 15 kids. He unloaded his backpack and started on his homework that was listed on the board.

The door to the classroom slowly opened as a nervous looking kid walked in, he was obviously new. He had somewhat shaggy brown/black hair and was pretty good looking. The girls in the class goggled over him and the guys looked with hate because of the girls' sudden attraction. He nervously looked among the eyes of his class mates, some filled with hate, others with lust, but he just decided to take the safe route and sit in the back row where he could see only one kid sat. That seemed to be the best bet. He put his stuff next to Jack and sat down.

"What's up man? I'm Jordan." He stuck his hand out to be shook. Jack slowly shook his hand, "Jack."

They went halfway through the class period just doing their homework, not saying a word to each other. Soon they both found themselves done with the work and nervously sitting there. Jordan opened his back pack and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Hey you wanna play?" Jordan said presenting him the deck of cards. Jack first thought of just saying no like he usually would, but this kid was in the same boat as him…to which he felt sorry for.

"Sure…"

Jordan passed out the cards and they continued to play.

"Are the Jokers in the deck?" Jack asked curiously.

"Nah, I took them out already. No need for them, they are the most useless cards. I mean seriously. I've always wondered why they're even put in the deck at the assembly line." A small laughter escaped Jordan's lips.

"The Joker has always been my favorite card…" It was almost like another word vomit moment for Jack, he sat there wishing he hadn't said anything.

"Oh… uh why is that? Maybe you can change my mind." Jordan asked curiously.

Jack sat there wondering if he should actually open up his opinions to this new kid. He soon came to the conclusion that there was nothing to lose.

"Well, you see the Joker is really the only neglected card in the deck; no one ever gives him a chance do they? Someone will open a deck of cards and simply just toss the Joker away, not seeing his true potential. Yet the Joker always has a grin on his face, he doesn't care that no one likes him. But when he does get a chance to be played, he is always full of tricks because he is a wild card, the most valuable card. He can be anything he wants to be, he can be your last hope in a losing game. I think it's just... it's just I wish I could be more like the Joker card, you know? I just wish I could be as brave as him…" Jack slowly looked down and readied himself for any response.

Jordan sat there in astonishment. "Wow man…that was deep! I never thought of it that way. Hm. Hey listen, I'm the new kid and am probably going to have to sit by myself at lunch…do you mind if I sit with you?" Jordan said while he examined his current hand.

Jack sat there surprised Jordan didn't just get up and leave like anyone else would. Maybe it'll be a good idea to not sit alone at lunch anymore.

"Sure …it'd be my pleasure to have you join me." And with that Jack put down his winning hand.

"Oh you would!" yelled Jordan, mucking his cards.

Just then something really special happened. Something so powerful that you think it might just be the beginning of the apocalypse. That is because for the first time in 4 years…a smile came across Jack Knapier's face. Maybe this was a time for change, and maybe it will even start to get better. This is the first time that Jack really felt that there was hope at the end of his tunnel. This was what he'd been waiting for…a chance.

* * *

Well that was chapter 2! I hope you liked it! READ AND REVIEW! I'm not going to lie I LOOOOOVE reviews and comments; it helps me grow as a writer and gives me motivation to finish the story faster. This story is starting slow but will get exciting trust me, I just want to introduce you to the young Jack. So you can see a side of the Joker you've never seen before. Hope you've enjoyed reading so far! :D


	3. Iniation

**NOTE: Hey this is Chapter 3! I tried to quicken the pace with this one, it will explain one of the Jokers many scars. Also I hope you enjoy, Read/REVIEW!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Initiation**

"Why do you have to be so serious kid?"…

"Why you gots to be so serious?"…

Little 10 years old Jack looked up into the blinding light, tears filled in his little eyes.

"Come on kid…don't be so serious…"

* * *

The nightmares were happening more frequently now. It seemed the happier Jack got, the more often they would appear, almost reminding him not to be happy. Jack got into a routine of staying up late just to cope with the problem. He would often get hooked on energy drinks just to stop reliving it. The only thing that was keeping him going was the fact that school was getting better. He now didn't have to sit alone at lunch, having a companion in Jordan was a nice change. They would often eat lunch as fast as they can just to play a game of cards after.

"Ha! Win again!" Jack screamed throwing down his full house.

"What!? Oh come on! You have got to be the luckiest person I know!" Jordan mucked, grabbing his milkshake and taking a drink.

"Jordan…I'm the only person you know." Jack replied with a grin on his face. The boys shared a laugh together.

Suddenly someone pounded his fists onto the table. Startled the boys looked up. Staring them in the eyes was a senior boy known around the high school as Flints. He was an overly buff blonde headed boy sporting a letterman jacket.

"Hey there fresh meat! Listen we need some more victims for our initiation, so you fags should join in on the blood bath." Flints said with an intimidating look.

Jack froze, his heart beat rising. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't. _What if Jordan wanted to?_ Jack looked into Flint's face. _God he's ugly, why do girls worship him? I'm going to say no. Just say no and move on_. Then Jordan's voice broke the tension. "Well dude it would be pretty fun, wouldn't it?" He said looking towards Jack for support.

Jack froze. What should he do? "Uhhh," is all he could find himself saying. Jordan could soon sense his uneasiness. "Hey, we'll get back to you Flints," Jordan said sipping on his shake.

"Ok, little dudes. But remember, it'll all be in good fun." He got up and left.

"Man, I really do NOT wanna do this!" Jack moaned laying his head on his arms.

"Well I think we should, but it's up to you, I wouldn't wanna do it without you buddy." Jordan gathered all his trash on his tray and prepared to dump it. "But get back to me when you find out." He continued off, but quickly back tracked almost forgetting his milkshake. "Can't forget this or it'll become all milk and no shake!"

Jack went through the rest of his classes like normal, being invisible to everyone. That is until chemistry came along. He went to his desk and put his books on the table. Sarah came strutting in taking here rightful place in front of Jack. She quickly turned around, her face brighter than usual.

At first she just played with her pencil, staring at Jack. She finally spoke up. "Hey, whatcha up to Jack? Heard from Flints that you might actually be initiated! It's going to be so much fun!" She said with a bright smile.

_God does she ever shut up about this initiation? Why is it so exciting for these socialites_? "Uh…I dunno. I'm not really sure yet."

"You know Jack…you really should get out of your box. Who cares what other people think. Just be your own person… Initiation's not only about friends and getting drunk. It's really the boost you need to come out of your shell. Listen screw what other people think, do this for you, not for anyone else. Think about it, I'm sure the answer will come to you soon." She then turned around and continued on the lesson.

Jack took her words in as he opened his chemistry book. A joker card, which was tucked between the pages, fell out. Suddenly her words struck home. The card seemed to taunt him, making fun of him. The little Joker shrilled with laughter. This was his chance to change, his chance to break free from it all. He finally understood. It was his chance…his chance to become a little more like the happy-go-lucky joker on the card. He sat there having a revelation.

Jack popped up next to Jordan's locker, scaring Jordan half to death. He had the biggest grin on his face.

"Jesus man! You can't scare me like that, I'm fragile." Jordan said putting his books away.

"Dude we're doing it!" Jack screamed with excitement.

Jordan looked at him curiously, "Man, I don't what you're thinking, but I don't know you THAT well."

"No you idiot, initiation. We're doing it!" Jordan looked into Jack's face, trying to find the source of the lie.

"You serious? We're doing it?" He asked curiously, excitement creeping up.

"We're doing it!"

"Well I guess we're doing it!" Jordan said slamming his locker shut.

* * *

That night was all the same for Jack. The nightmare returned, but Jack couldn't worry himself with it. Tomorrow was going to be one of the biggest, and potentially life changing, events of his life. The tossing and turning in his bed was going to have to be put on the back burner. He woke up at five and decided just to stay up. He went downstairs and started to prepare pancakes for his mom. Quickly he beat the eggs and batter, and started to make the pancakes. His mom came in just as he finished.

"Oh hunny, I could have made something for you…" She said with guilt.

"Oh no, these are for you mom." He smiled.

"What!? Is it my birthday!?" His mom joked. They both laughed and set the table. "Well I don't know what you've been doing, but I like it!" His mom said pouring syrup on the delicious pancakes.

Jack didn't know how he was going to bring it up. _How would she react? Would she be happy? Would she freak?_ He decided to just take control and ask. "..Hey mom, I'm going to be getting initiated tonight if that's alright with you…" Jack murmured, playing with his pancakes.

Sharon's eyes grew. "Wow there's really something different about you. So I trust this will all be safe and no drinking right?"

Jack sipped on his OJ. "Oh yeah, and mom you know I wouldn't drink."

"Ok, you can go, just be home at a reasonable time. These are really good by the way, you're a natural cook!"

Jack laughed. "Thanks mom, hey I gotta go. See ya later!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.

Jack and Jordan sat in first block talking about the night to come. All was covered in secrecy and excitement. They took turns guessing back and forth what the seniors would make them do. The teacher was getting impatient with all their commotion. Jack then continued to his other classes with his mind racing. Then lunch came, and he soon found himself waiting in the lunch line behind Sarah. She turned around surprised.

"Hey Jack! You ready for tonight?" She asked with a smile, the line started to move.

"Am I! My mind's been racing all day!" Jack grabbed some napkins and plastic utensils.

"Well that's good! Hey I was thinking you should sit with us today!" Sarah continued, her brunette hair bouncing with every step.

Jack was about to automatically say no without thinking, then the Joker card flashed in his mind, laughing. "You know…I'd love to."

Jack and Sarah got the rest of their food and continued out to the lunch tables. Jack followed Sarah like a lost dog. To Jack it seemed like everyone in the lunch room was staring. They finally reached a table where Morgan and a few other popular girls sat. Morgan looked up with surprise.

"Hey Sarah…" She greeted not taking her eyes off of Jack.

"Hey Morgan, you remember Jack right?" Morgan answered with a mumble and Sarah continued to introduce Jack to the rest of the group. The rest of lunch Jack just sat there nervously, afraid to speak up. The girls would chatter about gossip and who's dating who. Then suddenly the spotlight came to Jack.

"Hey I've seen you hanging out with that cute boy over there!" Jennifer, one of the Sarah's friends, said.

Jack felt a pain in his stomach, he forgot about Jordan. He looked behind his shoulder to see Jordan sitting alone at his former lunch table. Shit… He thought to himself. "Uh can you guys excuse me…?" Jack said getting up and venturing to his true table.

"God he's weird…" Morgan moaned.

"But he is REALLY cute!" Jennifer said.

Jack awkwardly sat down at his table. Jordan was already halfway done with his meal.

"Dude you don't have to explain, it's cool." Jordan spoke while chewing on his bread. "So you going to get with it or what?" He grinned.

Jack just laughed picking at his food. The rest of the day went by a slow as one might think. Nothing exciting happened, and with each tick of the clock suspense grew in Jack's stomach. In chemistry chatter was widespread throughout the class as eager freshmen thought of what was to come. Suddenly the final bell rang as the students quickly ran out. Jack went home for a while and then went to meet Jordan at the local restaurant to get some drinks before the big event. They both ordered cokes and quickly left. Soon they found themselves walking down Main Street.

"God our towns so small compared to Gotham…" Jordan said as he was drinking his coke.

Jack finished drinking and asked, "Well why didn't your parents move there, I mean we're practically a suburb of Gotham."

"I dunno, I don't think they really like the big city life you know? Hey when is Flint coming to get us?" Jordan asked tossing his now empty coke in a nearby trashcan.

"I don't know, he said he'd find us…"

What happened next happened so fast that Jack couldn't even think. Behind them at the end of the road a car could be heard screeching around the corner. Hoots and hollers escaped it as it drove and came to a stop in front of them. Masked men jumped out and grabbed Jack and Jordan. Jack flipped and struggled as he saw a paddle one of them was holding.

"Stop it and let it happen, freshmen!" One of the masked men said.

They carried them to the back of the truck bed, and tried to put them in. Jordan obliged, but Jack seemed to have not figured out the situation yet. He squirmed and kicked. Suddenly he got one of his elbows free and accidently hit the masked man in the jaw with intensity. Stunned the man stepped back, soon the others stopped realizing what happened. Blood slowly ran down his mask. He whipped it away and examined it on his finger. His eyes filled with rage. Grabbing the paddle from one of the others, he closed in on Jack. BAM! The paddle pounded Jacks face hard. He flew, falling towards the corner of the truck bed. His chin hit hard and caught a sharp piece of metal on the truck bed, tearing his lip open. Blood started to pour everywhere. The masked men looked in horror.

"Come on let's get outta here!" One of them screamed. They threw Jordan out of the truck, and he landed hard next to Jack. Just as soon as it was there, the truck was gone. Jordan looked around confused as to what just happened, and then he saw Jack. He grabbed the back of Jacks head and held it up. There was a cut extending sideways from the top of the bottom lip, down about an inch or two. He was unconscious.

"HELP! SOMEONE! HELP US PLEASE!" Jordan sat there cradling his friend, wondering if he'd be okay…

* * *

Well that was Chapter 3! Hope you liked it, Read and Review PLSS!!!! :D


	4. Recovery

**NOTE: **Well this is chapter 4. I wanted to write this so you feel like you are going insane along with Jack while reading it. If that makes sense haha. So If you're ever feeling confused it's probably a good thing :D. Well hope you like it! Ya this chapters kinda short, but I'm really busy with work and stuff. Read/REVIEW!

**Chapter 4: Recovery**

The gates to the backyard opened with a squeak, as little Jack looked curiously as to whom was coming through. His eyes grew. _It can't be._ A rusty looking man walked in with balloons. He messed with something in his lip, and then spit on the ground. Running his fingers through his thick hair, he seemed to be trying to look his best. The prickly mess on his face was a clue that he hadn't shaved for days, maybe weeks.

Jack's mom looked up and spotted him. She grabbed the knife she used to cut the cake with and hid it in the back of her pants. A heat of anger filled her eyes. Trying her best to remain calm, she walked up to the stranger.

"What are you doing here?" She said with an uneasy feeling.

He looked up with a grin. "What? Can I not come and wish my son a happy 10th?" He smelled of old booze and weed.

"Get out of here…" She said pressing her hand to her back.

"But I've already hired the clown…" Sharon looked behind him, an even rustier looking clown stood in his wake. No doubt it wasn't a professional clown, probably someone who owed Jack's Father a favor.

"I'm going to ask you one more time…get the FUCK out…" Sharon said gripping the knife handle.

Jack's father stood there as if thinking. He stuck out his hand to hand Sharon the balloons. "Let the clown stay, I've already paid for him."

Sharon looked into the face of the obviously drunken clown. He stared her directly in the eyes. His mouth slowly opened, but all that came out was, "Beep…Beep…Beep…"

* * *

Jack flew awake in an extraordinary amount of pain. Beep…Beep…Beep is the only sound he could hear. He looked around confused, not knowing where he was. The sound was coming from a heart monitor. He now realized he was in a hospital. Suddenly it all came back.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Masked men jumped out and grabbed Jack and Jordan…_

_Jack flipped and struggled as he saw a paddle one of them was holding…_

_They carried them to the back of the truck bed, and tried to put them in…_

_Suddenly he got one of his elbows free and accidently hit the masked man in the jaw…_

_BAM! The paddle pounded Jacks face hard…_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Jack felt his bottom lip and ran his finger over the stitches. He then realized how swelled his face was, he couldn't even see out of his left eye. To make things worse he could barely focus on anything and his head pounded with the biggest headache he could have ever imagined. Slowly his vision started focusing more and more, until he could make out the giant window in his room. Outside the window he could see his mom talking to one of the doctors.

"Well it's only a left cheek fracture, with some good healing time and elbow grease he should be fine. The swelling should go down in a couple of days, just make sure he doesn't hit the left side of his face and you can see me in a week." The doctor said to her as he looked at his clipboard.

She looked relieved and turned to face her son. When she saw that Jack was awake her face brightened.

"Oh Jack…" She ran towards him, opening the door and embraced him in a hug. They sat there in each others arms for a good while until his mom broke the moment. "I shouldn't have let you go! I shouldn't have let you go!"

"It's okay mom, I'm alright." Jack caressed her head. A noise came from the hallway and there stood Jordan. Jack looked at him surprised.

Sharon looked at what Jack was eyeing, and then turned back. "He said he wouldn't leave until he was sure you were alright…" Sharon got up and walked towards the door. "I'll leave you two to catch up."

Jordan slowly walked up to Jack's bedside. He smiled at his friend, who slightly smiled back. An awkward silence fell over them; they stared away from each other for a long time.

"Listen man, it was a stupid idea to even go. I'm sorry for trying to talk you into it…" The sincerity in Jordan's voice almost made the pain in Jack's head go away.

"No…it's not your fault at all. It was stupid for me to think this might actually change things." Jack turned over in his bed, facing the opposite direction of Jordan. A concerned look spread across Jordan's face.

"Well my mom's here, so I will see you at school in a couple of days?" He said knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Jordan slowly got up and left. Jack sat there, wondering if he should just take the final plunge and end his life. He couldn't let this take control of him, he wouldn't.

"Hey Jack…" The voice pierced his heart. It was Sarah. She was the cause of his suffering, the cause of his pain. If he would have never let her convince him to go he wouldn't be in this situation. He couldn't help but blame her for what happened. He moaned and adjusted._ Maybe she'll think I'm asleep, maybe she'll just leave…_

Sarah sat down on the chair next to Jack, thinking he was asleep. "Hey…well I don't know if you can hear me…but I am really sorry for what happened. I really just wanted you to open up. It was my mistake; I just couldn't help but like you. Every time I saw you I just liked you more and more. I wish you could forgive me, but you probably hate my guts right now, and I don't blame you. I shouldn't have ridden you so hard to do something that you didn't want to do in the first place. Again, I'm so sorry and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for the pain I have caused you." With that she got up and left.

Jack sat there wide eyed in utter shock. _She…actually liked ME!?_ This was all too much. He was torn between the feeling of flattery and hate. Maybe it was all just another dream…another allusion of Jack's already disturbed mind. _That's it, all a dream…it's all a dream._

Jack had to stay home the next couple of days to fully heal what was left of his injuries. Jordan would more than often come over and they would hang out for a while, talking about Sarah and Jack's fantasizing dream. To make matters worse, Jack's box that was slowly opening rapidly closed after the event. He couldn't trust anyone anymore. Only Jordan, which was testing his patience. He was also dreading his first day back at school, not looking forward to looking Sarah in the face. The dream had taken over his daily thought process. As much as he hated it, he wished it to be true. Was he falling for this girl he could never have? Was the beast falling in love with the beauty?

The beast. That's what he was now. No doubt the nasty injury on his lip would leave a nasty scar. Even if he wanted to be with Sarah now, he couldn't, he wouldn't. She didn't deserve him, she deserved better. As all this ran through Jack's mind he couldn't help but wonder if his injury was the only thing that needed recovery. What's left when someone can't even stand their own appearance in the mirror? How could anyone stand his company when even he couldn't?

This was only the start of Jack's spiral into darkness…

* * *

"This is Gotham Tonight and we have the update on the continuing story of Harley Quinn…"

Jack entered the living room where his mom was watching the television. The news reporter on the TV flashed pictures of a little girl.

"…the story has been progressing for some time, but we are pleased to report that Harley has fully recovered and fully sane. After her spree of mayhem at her local school, Harley was sent to Arkham Asylum, where she received several treatments and is now pronounced fully recovered." The TV flashed a picture of the little girl dressed in clown make-up, taken shortly after her stunt at her school. "It is said the little girl plans to become a psychiatrist now, after being inspired by one of the many that worked at Arkham…"

"Can you believe that Jack?" Jack's mother said startling Jack, he didn't even realize that his mom had seen him. "I mean how do you just stop being insane?"

Jack just shook his head. _How do you stop being insane? How do you start? _ This girl had bigger balls that Jack, and he knew it…

* * *

Jack opened the door to the school with much hesitation and started down the hall. In a matter of seconds people were already staring at his stitched lip. He wasn't taking any of it. He gave an equal, if more menacing, stare right back at them. He continued to his math class, where Jordan was waiting.

"Hey man, looking great!" Jordan said sitting on the top of his desk. Jack just brushed past him and sat down. He pulled out his homework and started working. "You know dude, I think you're overreacting about your lip, it doesn't look that bad…"

"That's easy for you to say…"

Jordan looked at Jack, trying to figure his friend out. "Listen dude, do you wanna go to the cinema tonight? There's a pretty good…"

"Can you just leave me alone?" Jack said, not looking up from his homework. A confused looked spread across Jordan's face.

"Well fuck you then! I'm sorry I didn't leave you to drown in your own blood like you wanted!" Jordan yelled throwing his book on the desk. The teacher looked up for a second and then continued on his book. Jack sat there doing his homework, then suddenly jumped out of his seat and ran out. He kept running, down the hall, out the door, and to his house.

He flew through the doors to his empty house, not thinking twice. Running into his room, he slammed his door. He jumped on his bed and started crying. Tears poured down his face. What to do, what to do? Jack's mind raced a million miles per hour, thinking about everything. How his life turned out, what he could have done different. _It wasn't his fault. IT WASN'T!_ As much as he told himself that he couldn't help but believe it was his fault, at least somewhat. Why couldn't he have stopped it when it happened?

_I was 10, I could do nothing…_

_Weak! You're weak! You could have stopped it!_

He couldn't come to any conclusion; all he could agree on is that it ruined his life. As much as he wanted to forget it, he couldn't.

_There's only one way out…_

Jack slowly got up from his bed and started towards his door, then something caught his eyes. It was a joker card lying on his desk. He picked it up and stared at it. It was grinning as usual, laughing. Anger flared in Jack. In a quick action he ripped up the Joker card, tossing the pieces in his trash can. He then continued going down the stairs, and eventually into the kitchen where he made himself a glass of orange juice.

When the last of the OJ slid down his throat, he searched the cabinets for his next move. He pulled out a giant cutting knife from the drawer. This was it, his ticket out. Next he went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Slowly he stripped his clothes off and started filling the bath tub. When the tub was full he went in, enjoying the warm sensation. He took a deep breath in, and then looked at the knife intently.

_You can't do it…you're weak…_

Jack stared even harder.

_Yes. Yes you can!_

He quickly grabbed the knife and slid it across his wrists. Blood started pouring out of him, staining the water red. He sat there, nothing to do but bleed to death…

* * *

Well that was Chapter 4! Hope you liked it! There more to come :D.


	5. The Truth

**Note**:sorry guys, it's been forever! I had every intention on finishing this story, but I got caught up with graduating and college work! Anyways, I'm back, so to continue where we left off, here is chapter 5! It's a really short short short short chapter, but hey it's something! :D Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 5 The Truth**

Little Jack's eyes poured with tears as he looked up at the blinding white light. Other than the single light that shone in his face, there was no other light in this torturous place. He had been led into the van his father had arrived in, by the clown that his father hired. This was the place, this was the event that changed Jack Napier's life forever.

His father was in the front seat, the smell of booze seeped through his pores. He was counting cash one by one.

"You know Jackie, I hope you have no hard feelings about this..." the words fell out of his father's lips so smoothly, as if he couldn't hear the commotion in the back seat. "It's all business Jack, one day you'll understand. I owed Buck here a favor, a big one... Not my fault he is a raging pedophile." He slowly turned his head towards the whimpers of his son. His face was stone cold. "I hope you know how much you're helping your father out..."

"Come on, don't be so serious kid, enjoy it a little," Buck screeched from the back seat.

"You know Buck, you really fucking disgust me...but it's sure better than paying that debt I owed you." Jack's father said as he continued to count the cash. "Jack, this is a good way for you to toughen up. You will need to get tough if you plan to get into the family business."

"Come on, why so serious kid, why so SERIOUS!"

* * *

Jack's eyes flung open. He frantically looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was still in class. Did he just imagine it all? He slowly ran his finger over his wrists, where only moments ago blood was seeping out. _I really am crazy_, he thought. He turned his head towards Jordan, who was obviously ignoring him due to his sudden outburst. A feeling if remorse coated Jack's stomach.

"Hey..." Jack slowly muttered.

"Dude, I'm not really in the mood to talk to you right now," Jordan spoke without even looking at Jack.

Jack took in a deep breath. "Look, I'm really sorry. I tend to say shit before I even think about it. I was really caught up in everything that happened, you know? I really don't want to lose my only friend because of something so stupid..."

Jordan finally turned his head. A smile slowly spread across his face. "You know that cut makes you look like a bad ass." He let out a subtle laugh. "Just make sure this doesn't happen again."

The school day quickly ended and the two friends found themselves journeying back to Jack's house. On the way Jack told Jordan about the crazy dream, and they discussed more in depth about the other dream that occurred when he was in the hospital bed.

"Have you ever thought maybe she really did say those things? You know, that maybe it really wasn't a dream and that she's got the hots for you," Jordan laughed, but Jack showed no emotion.

"It can't be, she can't like me. She can't like someone like me..."

"You should give yourself more credit dude, I mean you are fairly good looking, and that cut isn't as big of a deal as you are making it. Like what happened to you that makes you have absolutely zero confidence in yourself? If you got bullied or something when you were little, I'm sorry about that, but you just gotta keep looking forward man..."

Jack stopped in his tracks, he could feel the word vomit coming up again. Could he really entrust his biggest secret to Jordan? The words inched closer and closer, up his throat. He couldn't, he wouldn't. The words were about to his teeth. With a great intake up breath, Jack slowly and emotionally started revealing the details of his troubled past. He didn't leave out any detail, it was like a tornado of words were bursting out of his mouth. When the last one swirled out, he abruptly stopped and waited for Jordan's reaction. He stood there stunned.

"Oh..." Jordan started.

Jack waited for Jordan to run off, to leave and never come back, to tell everyone at school that he knew the sole reason why Jack was the way he was. Why he had no confidence, why he couldn't trust any one...why he was afraid to go to sleep at night.

"I...I just..." Jordan continued.

Then suddenly Jordan grabbed his friend and embraced him in a hug. Jack was stunned.

"I'm...I'm so sorry buddy..." For a second Jack's arms laid limp, still contemplating the revelation that just occurred. His eyes finally seemed to regain consciousness and he quickly flung his arms around Jordan, returning the hug. His eyes suddenly let loose, and he started to cry uncontrollably. The relief felt so good, it was like a ton of weight had just been lifted off his shoulders, off his very soul. He stood there sobbing in his friend's embrace, a mixture of relief and sadness flooding over him.

In what seemed like eternity, the hug was finally broken when Jordan stepped back and stared at Jack, his hands still pressed against Jack's shoulders in support.

"Everything will be better now man, I'm so glad you finally decided to tell me. That you trusted me enough to tell me..."

Jack slowly looked up, his face red with the dried tears. This feeling was great, he had someone to talk about it to. He finally had someone who he could trust. Someone who knew...the truth.

* * *

Alright! That was chapter 5! Hope you guys enjoyed! There is way more to come!


End file.
